Dark Love
by BabyStarStruck
Summary: You think they're the perfect couple, right? Well what happens behind closed doors? Dark Troypay TXS Trailer inside, rating may go up Chapter 1:A Normal Day NOW UP!
1. Trailer

Dark Love

**East high's Wildcat captain, star player**

_Shows Troy being lifted up after winning the championship game_

**And East high's leader of the drama club**

_Shows a crowd going wild after Sharpay's performance_

**Not to mention, East high's hottest couple**

_Shows a bunch of people crowding around Troypay_

"_East high's hottest couple…TROYPAY!"_

**But what happens behind closed doors?**

_Shows Troy beating Sharpay_

"_Troy! Please Troy stop!"_

**He abuses her…**

**Physically**

_Shows Troy hitting Sharpay_

**Mentally **

_Shows Troy and Sharpay hugging in the school hallway_

"_Promise you won't do it again."_

"_Baby, I promise, you know I love you."_

"_Yeah I know you do."_

**And…**

** Sexually  
**

_Shows Troy pinning Sharpay to his bed, tying her to the bedposts with rope._

"_Troy! Please stop!" attempting to push him off but failing._

"_Shut Up! Stop struggling cause this is going to happen, the easy or the hard way and it looks like you chose the hard way." _

**What happens when their friends start getting a little suspicious?**

_Shows Gabriella looking at Sharpay's arms that was covered in bruises_

"_Sharpay, what happened to your arms?"_

"_What? Oh nothing just erm…walked into the um…door! Yeah, that's it the door."_

"_Hey man, how's you and Sharpay?"_

"_We're good, why?"_

"_Oh nothing but have you seen the bruises on her arms?"_

"_What bruises?"_

"_Don't tell me you haven't seen them, dude they're huge!"_

"_I haven't! So drop it man!"_

**And they see it with their own eyes**

_Shows the gang witnessing Troy pulling Sharpay by her hair outside the school doors, and pushing her roughly into his car before speeding away leaving the gang shocked._

**They also try to confront them**

_Shows the basketball team confronting Troy during practise_

"_Troy! We know your hurting her!"_

"_Guy's I haven't laid a finger on Sharpay so stop hassling me!" Troy stormed out._

_Shows the girls with Sharpay_

"_Sharpay sweetie, tell us if Troy is hurting you."_

"_What?! How could you say something like that! Troy is not hurting me!" Sharpay stormed out._

**Which just makes things a whole lot worse**

_Shows Troy grabb__ing Sharpay by the neck, slamming her against the wall._

"_LIAR!" _

"_Troy, please I swear I didn't tell anyone!"_

"_YOU TOLD SOMEBODY! OTHERWISE EVERYONE WOULDN'T BE HASSLING US!" Troy shouted throwing Sharpay on the bed._

**What will the gang do?**

**Better yet, will Troy stop abusing Sharpay?**

**Or will Sharpay tell someone?**

_I Love You Sharpay_

_**Starring**__**…**_

_**Zac Efron **_

_As_

_**Troy Bolton**_

_**Ashley Tisdale**_

_As_

_**Sharpay Evans**_

_Vanessa Hudgens_

_**As**_

_Gabriella Montez_

_Lucas Grabeel_

_**As**_

_Ryan Evans_

_Miley Cyrus_

_**As**_

_Miley Bolton_

_Corbin Bleu_

_**As**_

_Chad Danforth_

_Monique Coleman_

_**As**_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Joe Jonas_

_**As**_

_Himself/Shane Gray_

_Nick Jonas_

_**As**_

_Himself/Nate Gray_

_Kevin Jonas_

_**As**_

_Himself/Jason Gray_

_And more…_

* * *

_Review 10+ for chapter 1  
Also just a note in this story **Miley** is **Troy's** younger sister by about a year  
And  
The **Jonas Brothers** are famous but are undercover as the **Gray's** and the gang know they are the **Jonas Brothers**, and treat **Sharpay** as a sister  
More will be explained later on in the story_

_Peace =P  
- xoxo  


* * *

_


	2. A Normal Day

Dark Love Chapter 1

A Normal Day

The morning sun rising over the trees that grew on the land of the Evans residents. The sun shone brightly onto the Evans mansion through the window to a very pink bedroom.

Sleeping in a pink king size bed was the 17-year-old beauty, Sharpay Evans. The suns rays penetrated its way through the window of Sharpay's bedroom to land upon her face, only to inflict a groan from the sleeping beauty.

"Ugh! Go away! Come back later sun!" she groaned hiding her head underneath her duvet.

A Soft knocking came from her door, outside was her Mother (Lisa.)

"Sharpay sweetie? Are you awake yet?" Lisa asked. Her voice angelic. Now you knew where Sharpay got her soft, innocent voice

Lisa opened the door of her daughter to find her sprawled across her bed. She had to laugh, who wouldn't. Sharpay was exactly like her father when it comes to sleeping.

She walked over to the teenager, bending down to her level. Lisa tapped her daughter only to get a moan in response.

She giggled to herself Sharpay was a once to sleep. Then Lisa felt a hand on her face, tapping her nose repeatedly. She knew her daughter was finally awake.

Sharpay? Sweetie, what are you doing?"

"Looking for the snooze button." her Mother laughed.

"Oh no you don't. Come on you don't want to be late, do you?"

"If it means less time at school, yes." Sharpay replied hopefully getting out of waking up.

"I don't think so, come on Sharpay, Troy will be here soon." just the mention of Troy's name had Sharpay up like a light.

"Okay, okay. I'm up!" dashing for her bathroom.

"Good to know. I'm just going to wake your brother, and expect you downstairs in 20 minutes." her Mother told before exiting Sharpay's bedroom, making her way into her son's bedroom.

After 5 minutes, Sharpay came out of her bathroom, just refreshed herself. _Now to find something to wear _she thought looking through her closet, more like extra bedroom.

_I think I will go for something casual but hot! _She pulled out a pair of skinny white jeans, with a white Calvin Klein tight top, which showed of her hourglass figure, and sneakers customized. It has "Miss Evans" studded on either side of the sneakers. Before she left her closet, she grabbed her black Wildcat jacket. Well it was Troy's but every basketball player had to give their Wildcat jacket to their girlfriend for them to wear.

After she was finally ready. Sharpay skipped down the grand staircase and into the kitchen to be greeted by her Father, and maid (Ashley.) Ashley was like an older sister to her.

"Good morning princess."

"Good morning Sharpay." her Father and Ashley greeted, with a warm smile.

"Breakfast Sharpay?" Ashley asked turning around to the frying pan.

"What is it?" Sharpay replied trying to get a glimpse of what Ashley was preparing.

"Only your favourite." knowing she would instantly say yes.

"Double chocolate chip with a hint of honey!"

"Uh huh." Ashley laughed at the teen who seemed to have said that all in one breath. Sharpay waved her hands at her as if she was a young toddler wanting to be picked up. Even her Father had to laugh at his pancake mad daughter.

"So princess, how are you and Troy?" her Father (Mike) asked looking around.

"We're going good. Why daddy?"

"Oh no reason, I just thought Troy would have been here by now. You two aren't in a fight, are you?" Mike asked a bit suspicious of his daughters boyfriend where abouts.

"Oh no he should be here any momen--" she was soon cut off by the Evans family butler, Charles.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Miss Evans, but you have a telephone call from Mr Troy Bolton." Charles explained with his strong English accent, handing Sharpay the phone.

"Thank you Charles." she replied taking the phone and exiting the kitchen, entering the living room.

"Hey baby."

"Hey babe, you ok?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

Yeah I'm fine, you?"

"I'm good, you ready because I am…" Troy paused. The Evans doorbell rang.

"Oh hold up baby, someone's at the door." Sharpay said as she went to the door to find a blued eyed, handsome, Troy Bolton.

"Here." Troy finished his sentence before putting the cell phone down, and planting a passionate kiss on Sharpay's lips. His hands rubbing up and down her sides. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Troy's hands went lower from her waist resting them on her ass. They pulled away.

"So sexy, you ready to go?" he asked, pinching her ass making her squeal in a gasp.

"Baby…" dragging the word longer than meant to.

"What sexy?" acting innocent, nuzzling his face into her neck, nibbling on her soft spot which was just beneath her ear lobe.

She was too lost to think at the moment. He always knew a way around her. He knew where her soft spots were and when to use them.

Sharpay's arms were still around Troy's neck, but Troy's hands hand left her ass and was now on her breasts. Pinching them occasionally making her moan in pleasure.

They were soon interrupted by Sharpay's twin brother, Ryan.

"Ahem." they pulled away.

"If you're going to do that, go to your bedroom Sharpay." Ryan told looking at them in disgust.

"Or why don't you just go away." Sharpay answered back at her twin.

"Fine I will but I swear you two are like rabbits!" Ryan exclaimed before walking away in disgust. Sharpay rolled her eyes, turning to Troy who was clearly amused at the sibling's argument.

"C'mon Wildcat, we better get to school." he nodded, grabbing her hand entwining them together. They walked out to his black Hummer hand in hand, and left for school.

----

They arrive 10 minutes later. Troy stepped out of his Hummer waiting for his girlfriend to get out. Sharpay walked over to her boyfriend to have his put his arm around her waist, pulling her as close as possible walking into East High together.

Troypay walking down the school hallway, they was greeted by nearly everyone. Being most popular guy and girl, captain of the basketball team and leader of the drama club, not to mention hottest couple throughout East High will get you that kind of attention.

Walking to their lockers, coincident that they were right next to each other's.

Standing, waiting in front of Troy and Sharpay's lockers was the 'gang.'

"Hey Troypay." a sweet voice was heard along with a few mutters of their 'hi's.'

"Hey Gabi." Sharpay replied to the sweet voice.

"Hey captain." an afro, dark skinned American holding a basketball call to Troy.

"Hey man." Troy and Chad done their bro handshake, and nodded to his other team mates.

Troy and Chad were the closest. They have known each other since Pre School, they was practically brothers.

Troy then stood behind Sharpay who was currently talking to the girls, and wrapping both his arms around her shoulders, entwining their hands in front, lying then just below her breasts.

"Aww, you guys are soo perfect for each other!" Chad's girlfriend and Sharpay's best friend Taylor exclaimed.

"I know. She is perfect." Troy kissed Sharpay's head. She smiled. All the gang smiled at the couple's sweetness. Troy smiled back at her. He then rested in head on her shoulder, placing small soft kisses on her neck. She turned her head to aside to give him better access to her neck. He started nibbling on her neck. Sharpay couldn't help but moan. Troy smirked against her neck from the response. Nibbling harder, he was determined to leave his mark.

"Ok dude, we're going to homeroom before you guys have sex." Chad said, and with that, everyone left leaving Troy biting, sucking, and kissing on Sharpay's neck.

A red mark had already formed but Troy wanted to leave a bigger mark. To mark her as his, so everyone knew she was Troy Bolton's girlfriend, no one else's.

"Troy…" Sharpay moaned.

"What baby?" he asked, now fully biting on his girlfriend's neck.

"C'mon, we have to get to homeroom. We are already 5 minutes late. Mrs Darbus will go mad and give us detention." trying to get out of his grip only for him to react and tighten his grip around her waist.

"Don't worry about it baby girl." he told her. He bit down hard on her neck making her hiss at him.

"Oww! Don't do that!" he couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry babe, but it left a nice BIG hickey on your neck." he pointed out.

"WHAT! Please say it's not noticeable." she asked, looking in the mirror, touching it but wincing. It hurt. Troy noticed this wince of pain.

"Aww does it hurt baby, oh and it's not noticeable." Troy said sarcastically. Sharpay looked at him, glaring.

"Now say it like you mean it."

"Then I would be lying." he chuckled, while she groaned in annoyance.

"Ugh! You're the one who gave me this HUGE hickey!"

"C'mon baby, lets get to homeroom." he grabbed her waist and dragged he to homeroom since she would not leave the mirror.

...In Homeroom...

"Does anyone know where Mr Bolton and Miss Evans are?" Mrs Darbus asked her homeroom class.

"Probably having sex in a closet." Chad whispered, making the guys 'Ooo…'

"What was that Mr Danfor--" Darbus was cut off by Troy and Sharpay entering the classroom, his arm around her waist.

"Ah Mr Bolton, Miss Evans finally decide to join us." Darbus asked them.

"Sorry Mrs Darbus, it won't happen again." Sharpay said. Walking to her seat, which blew her hair slightly, that revealed her huge red hickey that her boyfriend Troy gave her.

"Yeah Mrs Darbus sorry." Troy said not meaning it. He walked to his seat smirking.

Unfortunately for Sharpay, Mrs Darbus saw the hickey on her neck.

"Oh and Miss Evans, next time Mr Bolton wants to assault your neck, it would be nice if you could at least try and cover that big red mark up." Darbus told, pointing at Sharpay's neck.

"Sorry Mrs Darbus, I just couldn't keep him off me. He's like an animal!" she replied, smirking turning her head towards her boyfriend who just grinned back at her.

Darbus just eyed them both before turning around to her desk.

"So dude, what did you do?" Chad asked Troy, who was sitting right in front of him.

"Not much, just making out." he replied with a shrug. "But, tonight I plan to get a whole lot more." Troy grinned, thinking of what to do tonight to Sharpay. He almost went hard thinking about it.

Chad couldn't help but chuckle at Troy. He knew exactly what was going through his mind.

"Well man, good luck tonight." Troy just grinned.

The bell soon went, and students were scrabbling to get out of the classroom. Troy was out before Sharpay. He waited, leaning against the wall with the other guys.

"Hey Troy, hey Chad." Jason greeted. Jason was on the basketball team with Troy, the captain, Chad as co captain. He was also dating Sharpay's best friend, Kelsi. Who was with Ryan in the drama hall. They had a free period.

"Dude." both Troy and Chad bowed their heads in saying their hi's.

"Troy dude saw what you did to Sharpay's neck. Way to leave a mark!" Zeke, another basketball buddy laughed. Getting chuckles out of them all including Troy.

"Well what can I say." cockily Troy replied.

"This dude is so getting lucky tonight." Chad nudged Troy. From this being said in response was 'Ooo's…' from the basketball team. Troy smirked.

At this time, the girls walked out. Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, and Martha had walked out together giggling.

The girls walked over the guys.

Troy instantly grabbed Sharpay by the waist, and pulled her into a passionate yet rough kiss.

He ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. It didn't matter because before getting Sharpay to open her mouth he thrusted his tongue into her mouth. It took her by surprise a little. She tried to pull away but this just made Troy grab the back of her head, pulling her towards him, not letting her go.

They heard a few wolf whistles, and some calling 'Get in there Troy!' 'Go Troy!'

Troy grinned into the rough, passionate kiss. The kiss turned into a make out session that lasted a good 5 minutes. Until they had to pull back due to lack of air.

"What a kiss that was Troypay." Gabriella giggled. She loved saying their couple name, also seeing her best friend practically sister so happy.

"It was." Sharpay giggled looking up at Troy who smiled at her. He leaned his head down resting it on hers.

"As much as I love Troypay, we better get going for class we all got Mrs Avery. You all know how she gets when we're late, ugh!" Taylor complained, getting a few groans from people in agreement.

"I so agree with ya, Tay babe." her boyfriend Chad said giving her a peck on the lips.

Then everyone headed off to math.

* * *

_Hey so i hope you enjoyed the first Chapter  
Tell me what you think, was it too short, too long (it was 7 pages on Microsoft Works)  
Also Miley, and Jonas Brothers will come into it later  
Also sorry for the Trailer it said 20+ i meant to put 10+  
Anywho 10+_

_Peace out =P  
-xoxo_

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
